


Licht

by gefangen



Category: Licht - Novel
Genre: Biblical References, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gefangen/pseuds/gefangen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Diedrick König flew 5013 miles across the Atlantic Ocean from Germany to Washington state, and a mere two months since he became a member of the small back-alley baptist church that meets bi-weekly just down the street. But Diedrick isn't there for the satisfaction of the Lord's grace and the welcoming feeling of religious community. Diedrick is there because he is so much more than just a follower of Christ.</p><p>Diedrick König is the Messiah himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licht

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of an idea that I've had for so long but could not find the motivation for. Hopefully I will be able to continue writing more regularly once my schedule evens out for the summer, but for now, expect updates every one to two weeks.
> 
> Enjoy.

There is no conceptualisation of time aside from what Yahweh, my father, has gifted unto us. It's both a blessing and a curse, though, that I've wasted so much of it, unknown to the light of who truly birthed me until the day that I sat in the shadowed chapel and heard Pastor Knapp scream to me the beauty and grace of God. 

WIP WIP WIP


End file.
